I Cheated Myself
by BrightEyedStranger84
Summary: B lives with her BF 'E' & her roommate 'J' things are tense and B needs a release. "He may not be very adventurous in bed, but he's a great guy."'"I know he is- but so am I." BELLA/JACOB


**WARNING- Adult themes ahead, you have been warned...**

**I Cheated On Myself The Day I Met Edward Mason**

I'm thankful for all the things I have in my life, I'm 28 years old and have an amazing life. I'm the manager for one of the most famous hotels in America, Hilton, I love my job and I'm damn good at it. I've been working for the Hilton's since I was 23; I was promoted to manager when I was 26.

That was my career life; my personal life wasn't too bad either.

I had a boyfriend named Edward Mason who was sweet and kind- I didn't love him but I cared for him. He was handsome and a complete gentleman, I was _lucky_ to him. At least that was what I told myself whenever I got horny.

Edward Mason, the ever loving boyfriend. He's the type of guy you can take home to your parents and be absolutely confident that your parents will love him; he's the kind of guy that every father wants for their little girl.

And then there's Jacob Black, my annoying- hot as fuck roommate, who is the star of all my naughty fantasies. I couldn't help the way my body reacted to Jacob; I mean he's tall and absolutely gorgeous in every way possible.

When Edward's out of town or working the 24hr shift at the hospital Jacob walks around the house in nothing but boxers- short tiny little boxers that show the outline of his manhood. But as Jacob is handsome and so very sexy he is also a downright pig- not in he's rude or anything but in his neatness.

I come home from work and the house is a pigsty, I know it's not Edward because he's a little OCD when it comes to cleaning. And I know it's not me, because I'm not home enough to make a mess. I swear Jacob does it half the time just to piss me off.

I've thought and fantasised about being with Jacob but I'd never cheat on Edward- or anyone else. If that was true why was I questioning myself?

Jacob was a god, he was tall, tan and he has the sexiest little smile you'll ever see. BUT along with all the pros there are many cons.

He's lazy, cocky; play's his music all day at maximum volume. He doesn't pick up after himself, he drives me insane!

Edward, yes he's tall, pale and he has his own sexy little smile. He was clean and proper about his appearance and he was very, very old fashioned.

What's the word my girls use?

Missionary, plain, boring – teenage virgin... yes that seems to describe my sex life with Edward. Never on top, always on the bottom- there was no room for adventure, has no room for improvements- totally and completely basic was sex my life.

I walked into the kitchen after work and took out a bottle of wine, filling my glass to the rime. I walked out into the living room finding a mess all over the coffee table and on the floor, chips and popcorn grounded into the carpet.

I leaned against the wall and sighed. "I'm not cleaning that up." I said pressing the speaker button checking the inbox.

One new message, "Love it's me, Edward Mason. I'm going to be home late tonight, so don't worry about dinner for me. Okay that's all, love you."

I shook my head laughing to myself, how was I still with this guy? I didn't usually date guys like him, usually I didn't date at all. But for the last two years I lived and dated him.

I walked up stairs to my bedroom; I stripped off my clothes with one hand while sipping my wine and wondered into my bathroom.

My house was a classic; it was over 150 years old. Built by my great-great grandfather Ronan Swan, my grandmother had left the house to me when she died.

I was just beginning to relax when Jacob's music started pounding through the air, causing me to jump at the sound. Why do I surround myself with these infuriating men!

I climbed out of the tub and grabbed my blue silk robe and half full wine glass. I knocked on Jacob's door but there was no answer, so I let myself in. I froze at the sight before me, it was clean! He was a slob and his room was spotless.

"Why can't he keep the rest of the house this clean?" I laughed walking into his room turning down the CD player.

"What do you think you're doing?" I expected his voice to come from across the room, but his voice and breathe were at the back of my neck, I could feel his nose running up the side of my neck.

I jumped at the sound of his voice and spilt my wine all over the front of my robe, the wine staining the baby blue slick and running down my chest between my breasts. A quick fantasies of Jacob turning me around licking the wine off my skin devoured my mind for a moment before I was pulled back to the present.

"Jesus Christ, don't do that!" I snapped spinning around. "This is my favourite robe, thanks a lot Jacob."

"It was mine too, blue really does suit you Isabella." He chuckled letting his eyes run over my body, his eyes paying close attention to my chest.

"Thanks." I replied rudely. "Keep the music down- why are you wet?"

He chuckled and took what was left of my wine. "I was in the shower, when I heard my music being stopped- I thought someone was stealing my stuff."

"Like any smart robber would be despite enough to steal your music, seriously Jacob I haven't heard half of this crap..." I trailed off letting my eyes run over his body- oh my god- I'm not sure what I expected him to be wearing but I never considered him to be as naked as the day he was born.

"See something you like?" the ever cocky bastard asked. "I know I do- the sight of you in my room really excites me."

"I- I can see that." I choked out, still not able to look away from the master piece that was his cock. I'd never really thought of a cock as beautiful before this moment.

My eyes snapped up to his when he stepped closer to me. "You're so beautiful, the lust in your eyes and the way you bite your bottom lip- damn girl- it's so damn sexy, you truly do drive me insane!" he whispered until we were inches apart, I could feel the heat of his breathe on my face and it was taking all I had not to pull his lips to mine.

I knew I should be stepping away from him, that if I let it get any further I wouldn't have the will to stop it later. But I couldn't, and I probably wouldn't.

"I can't tell you how hard it's been living here, watching you with that _thing_; I can't for the life of me understand what you see in him." Jacob admitted.

"Edward's very- sweet." I managed to say all the while trying to stop my hands from reaching out to stroke his man hood.

"Oh yes, I know how _sweet_ Eddie can be. Answer me this, do you love sweet, plain old Eddie?"

I swallowed. "Of cause."

He shook his head and ran a hand up my throat, placing his finger under my chin. "Oh no you don't, say the words Isabella and I'll believe you."

I couldn't say the words, I'd never said them to anyone besides my parents and the girls Rosalie, Alice, Leah and Emily- besides them I had never said the words I love you.

"I care deeply for Edward." It was all I could say.

"You care deeply, how sweet. It can't be for the sex because from what I've heard, it's boring you."

"That's not true!" I said defensively trying to walk around him, I didn't get very far as he grabbed my arm spinning me around and against his naked wet chest. "L-let me go." Though it was meant to sound pissed, it only sounded weak and husky.

Don't judge me, what would you do if you were pressed against someone as hot as Jacob. Don't answer that, I know what I would usually do.

"Not true, huh? So that dildo you have hidden under your bed in your grandmother's old bible box isn't used when Eddie's out of town and your all alone and horny?"

"What! - wait you spied on me!" I asked outranged.

He shook his head holding me tighter against him as I tried to push him away. "If you keep doing that I can't be responsible for the mess that will be made on your robe." Jacob said huskily. "No, I didn't spy on you. I heard you moaning and your cries of pleaser as I was coming home from work one day. Those fantasies you have of me could all come true if you let yourself relax."

"I can't cheat on Edward." I said helplessly, though a voice in the back of my head was telling me it didn't matter and it would only be once-

'_think of the pleaser Isabella, think of all the things you wanted to do but never could because Edward wouldn't allow it... remember the good old days when we fucked whoever and whenever we wanted- don't you want that again, even just once?'_

"Are you sure you're not already cheating on him?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Jacob sighed and picked me up and sat me down on his desk. "It means you're already cheating on him, with yourself. And you've been cheating on yourself since you met Edward Mason. The old Isabella Swan never would have let a man control her sexual desires, she would have kicked him to the curb the second he even doubted her skills."

I couldn't deny what he was saying, it was true. Jacob and I might have only lived together for a year but I've known the black's for as long as I've known Leah and Emily and that's 14 years.

"I know what you want Bella. I can give you yourself back, you can't deny you haven't changed since you've been in a relationship- let me give you what you want." He said pleadingly.

I placed my hands on Jacob's face, looking into his beautiful dark brown eyes. I pulled his lips to mine, sealing my fate. Jacob deepened the kiss and let his hands trail my body, undoing the knot holding my robe together.

He pulled back and watched as the silk fell from my body. "Beautiful, that is what you are Isabella." Jacob's voice was low and so full of lust; something inside me just seemed to come alive at his praise.

"Why don't you stop talking and put that mouth of yours to some use." I growled knotting my fingers in his hair.

He looked up at me and grinned. "I have every intention of tasting you Isabella, but there are other parts of you that I want to taste along the way." As he finished speaking he took my right nipple into his mouth.

His tongue ran over the nipple hardening the flesh as he teased it, he moaned moving his mouth across to my left breast in his hand. He looked up at me and moved further down my abdomen to my belly button, he ran his tongue around the belly button causing me to shiver and arch my back.

He ran his tongue up the middle of my abdomen all the way up between my breasts, licking at the wine trail that was on my skin. "Jacob-" I moaned as he went back and attacked my belly button, who knew I'd ever get so turned on just by the feel of his tongue in my belly button.

I squealed as Jacob picked me up and walked me over to the bed, dropping me down onto it. "You could have warned me." I smirked as he climbed over me, crushing his lips down onto mine.

"But then you wouldn't have been so surprised." He whispered breathlessly.

I laughed pulling his lips back to mine, moaning as his fingers teased my entrance. "You can taste the rest of me later; I need your tongue in me- NOW." I demanded.

He didn't argue this time as he trailed down my body, spreading my legs apart as far as they would go. He used two fingers to spread my lips; he ran his tongue from my entrance to clit.

My back arched and screamed in pleaser, it had been so long since I'd had anyone beside's my shower head down there. "Jake- don't you dare stop, god please!"

He moaned against my clit, the vibration driving me crazy. He slid two fingers into my tight warm begging pussy, I knew I couldn't last much longer with his fingers and tongue working on my pussy. My knee's started shaking as my back arched.

"Come for me, Isabella." Jacob growled from between my legs, I screamed out Jacob's name as he traded his fingers for his tongue as I came.

**3 Hours Later**

I laid limp beside Jacob completely satisfied- I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt this good after sex, oh and don't even get me started on Jacob's stamina- the guy never went limp.

"I've heard you could do that, but I never believed it." Jacob sighed rolling onto his side taking a strand of hair and throwing it over my shoulder, tracing the tattoo I had on my collar bone. "The legend lives."

I laughed mirroring his position. "The legend?"

"Guy's talk Babe, before Eddie-"

"I got around." I finished for him with a longing sigh.

"I didn't say that- you had a big appetite and people respected that." Jacob smiled charmingly.

"Men respected that, Jacob, women thought I was a whore." I laughed sitting up and straddling his waist. "What else do the boy's talk about?"

He ran his hands over my thighs and massaged them. "Lots of things; your very talented."

I laughed into his neck and trailed kisses along his jaw. "Very talented; maybe I should show you just how talented I am." I smiled evilly as I trailed my lips down his abdomen. "Edward doesn't allow this- but maybe I should show you just what he's missing out on."

"I'd like that-" Jacob gasped as I took the head of his dick into my mouth. "Holy Fuck!"

Jacob was a lot bigger than most so I couldn't quite fit him all in at once; I stroked what remained of his cock and massaged his balls with my other hand. I pulled him almost fully out of my mouth paying extra attention to his swollen head.

I smiled up at Jacob as I trailed my tongue along the side of his cock, moving down to his balls and taking one nut into my mouth. "Suck on my nuts- god just like that babe- SHIT!" he yelled as e cam; his cum shotting up into the air before coming down and falling perfectly onto his stomach.

I smiled cleaning off his cock and watched as his breathing evened out; I grabbed his hand as he began to reach for the towel beside his bed. "Let me." I purred crawling up his chest; I dipped my head never taking my eyes from his as my tongue flicked out and lapped up his cum.

His eyes filled with lust as he watched me. "You are going to pay for this later Isabella." Jacob growled lustfully as he watched me lick off the last of his cum.

I grinned moving up until I was hovering over his face. "If you're going to punish me, make sure it hurts." I teased bitting on his lip.

He gripped my hair and rolled us over his cock finding my entrance. "I'm all about pleaser, sweetheart but I'll have you begging before the doctor gets home." He growled as he thrusted into me.

I can't remember the last time I had sex that was this fun- rose was right a good fuck was just what I needed to get back on track.

**Later That Night**

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling waiting for the guilt to hit me; for the tears of regret to come but they never did.

_Seconds_

_Minutes_

_Hours_

And still nothing happened if anything I was wondering what would happen next time- it shocked me that I wanted there to be a next time; and yet I felt no guilt over wanting to go at it again with Jacob.

I turned onto my side and looked at my beautiful, innocent boyfriend who I'd cheated on this afternoon with my lazy sexy ass roommate. I should feel guilty; I should feel angry at myself for doing what I've done.

But I didn't!

Why didn't I?

I groaned starting to get annoyed at myself as I rolled back over and looked at the clock beside the bed, 3:25am.

"I need some wine." I said to myself as I crawled out of bed grabbing my black silk robe.

I climbed down the stairs and into the kitchen grabbing my wine glass from the drain; no lights were on only the light of the moon that shone through the full length window wall.

I looked at the back patio and smiled as I remembered the weekends when I'd come and stay with Nana and Papa; every night before bedtime grandpa would take me outside and we'd watch the moon as it did its nightly dance in the river.

Back then I was innocent and now I'm a heartless whore who cheated on her boyfriend and doesn't feel guilty about it.

"Are you okay?" I jumped at the sound of Jacob's voice.

I turned around and found him sitting at the breakfast table with a bowel of crunchy nut.

"Don't do that." I snapped before closing my eyes and grabbing my wine. "Sorry- how long have you been there?"

"I've been here for awhile; I like coming down here sometimes and just looking outside. It's beautiful. Can't you sleep?" he asked looking at me from under his hair as he shook it over his shoulder.

I shook my head. "No, I can't- do you ever get sick of being right?"

He laughed lightly and tilted his head. "No, because it doesn't happen very often so I try to enjoy the rare moments when I am." He smiled teasingly before his eyes filled with concern; it was the first time I'd ever really seen Jacob as more then the annoying hot as fuck roommate but as an actual friend. "What was I right about?"

"Cheating, I cheated on _myself_ the day I met Edward Mason." I sighed as a tear fell down my cheek and onto the table. "I cheated on _myself_ the day I let him rule my sex life; I cheated on _myself_ the day I doubted _myself_- I cheated on him with myself and now I've cheated on him with you and I feel no remorse, no shame- I feel _free._ _For the first time in a long time Jacob I feel free_."

"Hey sweetie, don't cry." Jacob said taking my hands in his.

I shook my head as I looked down at our hands. "The old Isabella Swan wouldn't have let this happen; she would have thrown him to the side the second he belittled her skills- she wanted to but I couldn't let Edward go; there was an innocence, I had never seen or felt- I wanted that and now I can't for the life of me understand why."

"But you didn't- don't love him, do you?"

"I wanted to- so I told myself to give him a chance. _This is what normal couples do, they compromise._ Is what I told myself? Then you came along and brought back some of me. And today, right now I'm me again. I'm free, you freed Isabella Swan."

"I'm glad-" Jacob paused looking thoughtful. "Are you?"

I smiled looking up at him and nodded. "Yeah; but now I need to fix things, and I don't know how or where to start, what do I do, Jacob?"

"I can't tell you that, only you can do this."

"He may not be very adventurous in bed, but he's a great guy."

Jacob smiled and stood walking around the table; he kissed my forehead and brushed a tear away.

"I know he is- but so am I."

**The End**


End file.
